This year, Mary Morphew gave two, 2-day workshops on EM preparation of specimens by fast freezing and freeze substitution at the University of Melbourne, Australia. She prepared a manual to be distributed at the workshop describing techniques for specimen preparation and antigen localization. In addition, our lab hosted four visitors who each spent one week learning specimen preparation and image analysis. These visits were set up as mini-workshops where the visitor would spend time with each member of the Lab. A detailed manual describing the steps involved for image analysys of axonemal dynein in Chlamydomonas has also been assembled. The Boulder Laboratory for 3-D Fine Structure now has an extensive home page on the World Wide Web (http://bio3d@colorado.edu/). This home page, created by Jim Kremer, has become a useful source of information about our laboratory, as well as a source for all of the image software and user's guides that are available free of charge. Approximately one hundred people have downloaded the IMOD software from this web site. More recently the remote microscopy program, webScope, has been added to the web page, and we hope that we can develop a new user base with this program via the Internet.